


lalonde-strider family christmas

by bloosie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, RoseMarried, Strilondes, UHHH mom is all of the strilonde kids' mom!, idk how tags work so!, platonic dirk/jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: another secret santa! this one is some strilonde family christmas + happy kids????





	lalonde-strider family christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernerdo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerdo13/gifts).



The household Roxy Lalonde-Strider grew up in was weird, to say the least. She and her brother, Dirk, were fraternal twins, born only twenty-three minutes apart, but in different days. It wouldn’t have been that weird, if not for the fact that six years later their mother had another set of boy-girl twins born on the same days as Dirk and she. So Dave and Rose joined the two, changing the pair to a proper gaggle.

Their mom was present in their life in a sort of passive way. Roxy couldn’t remember a single time where she was in the room for more than thirty minutes while sober, or a time where she acted as a mother. She showed up to parent-teacher conferences, supplied money for their extracurriculars, and apparently had a notarized will that left all her belongings equally to Dirk and Roxy, appointing them legal guardians of Dave and Rose when she died.

The younger twins were only twelve when their mother died, and had to watch, much to her embarrassment, as Roxy had a brief flirtation with their mother’s vast reserves of alcohol. Dirk and a few of Roxy’s friends from school managed to save her from it, but the monster had left its mark.

Fast forward eight years. Dirk and Roxy are twenty-six, Dave and Rose are twenty. Their birthdays have all just passed, and all are living full lives of success and love, some romantic, some not. It’s Christmas time, and they’re all coming back to the Lalonde manor. 

* * *

Your name was Dave Lalonde-Strider, and your siblings are probably your favorite people. You and your twin had just turned twenty a few weeks ago, and you were all now gathering around your living room, in the manor you grew up in. Supposedly, it’d been in your family for like a hundred years or some shit like that.

Important part here was that you were spending some sick quality time with your loved ones. You brought gifts for them, you were doing well in school, and you had one more boyfriend coming with you this year than expected. Which is to say, you had one. You were like fifty-fifty right then on whether this was gonna be a long-term thing, but he’d been your best friend since roughly the beginning of time, so your family probably wouldn’t care so much that you were bringing him with you. They already knew him. They knew you wanted to bang him before you knew.

Besides, Roxy was bringing her long-time girlfriend Jane and their new addition, Calliope. Apparently, this Calliope chick was gonna be a hit with your family. You were just gonna have to wait and see. Dirk was, of course, bringing his childhood best friend Jake English. Rose like, just got married to the girl she’d been dating since she was sixteen, so that’s also something. Kanaya was like family now. New student in sixth grade, married shortly after high school, these women in your life sure knew how to lock them down. If you believed in soulmates, it would be because of them.

By the time everyone had filled the house, it was at least ten in the morning. Rose insisted earlier that the two of you make breakfast for everyone since it was going to be a long day of gift opening and shit. You thought she was just trying to get you to cook with her since your dear sister loved to get carried and sucked at cooking. 

The nine of you, an ever-growing bunch, after eating, sat down once more to exchange and open gifts. Each time one of your loved ones opened a gift from you and joy lit their faces, your heart swelled. You liked to play yourself off as too cool for emotions, but you were helpless when it came to your family. You knocked your own walls down like a Jenga tower, showing them how much you truly cared. 

Roxy was right, Callie was a huge hit with all of you. Even though you’d only just met, it felt like you’d known her your whole life. She seemed to get each of your siblings in a way you’d never seen, and your older sister looked delighted to see her hitting it off so well with you guys.

John and Jake were playing off each other’s jokes the whole night, alternating between making everyone laugh or sigh at the shitty jokes. 

Jane, as usual, brought tons of goodies for you all, making you feel sufficiently plumped by the end of the night. This year, for the first time, you had some of your own treats to share, and everyone was pleasantly surprised. Jane’s desserts were certainly more than enough to satisfy, but now everyone would be able to take leftovers home. 

Rose still technically lived with you in the manor, but she was rarely there. She and Kanaya usually stayed in Kanaya’s small apartment, leaving you with this giant house to yourself. It was nice to see it filled with love and laughter again. 

When everyone was ready to retire for the night, it was an unspoken decision for each of you to sleep in the rooms you’d always had, and you could tell it was second nature for your siblings to return to their old rooms. Out of respect, though it would probably have been more comfortable, Roxy and her girlfriends left your mom’s room empty. You could tell in their eyes that they were lusting for that king-sized bed. 

You settled down to sleep that night with your best friend’s arms around you. You could see past his shoulder, on the nightstand, his and your glasses tangled together just like the two of you. He fell asleep before you did, settling into a comforting weight against you. His breathing fell into a pattern in his sleep, and you kissed his cheek once before snuggling up to him. You drifted off to the gentle sighs of John Egbert sleeping in your bed, remembering receiving one last squeeze before your consciousness faded.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that!! merry christmas! ♥


End file.
